


Here We Are

by oshagirl



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshagirl/pseuds/oshagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who said he was normal?"<br/>"She had always been an extraordinary shinigami."<br/>Chaotic one-shot brabble revising the shinigami's time together in the human world. (songfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Are

He had always thought shinigami's were unable to love, to love anything else than the fruity jewels from the human world, that is. He thought shinigami's were selfish creatures, as he had often seen it in the realm, not caring for anything anymore. Shinigami's exist next to eachother, without acknowledging one another for anything more than a sheer tool against boredom. He also let himself being kept by a human, something considered crazy and foolish by most normal-minded, but who said he was normal anyway?

She on the other hand, was not like the most. She was a shinigami that had found a reason to exist, something all others had lost. However she did wonder… Shinigami's have a gender, yet they are not attracted to one another in any way. Maybe they used to, but something happened that caused rule 36 to exist. She believed that a shinigami had the possibility to care, if one wanted to, and if one looked for that feeling. A higher ranked shinigami would have been expected to be cruder, more emotionless, more… dead… she was not. She had always been an extraordinary shinigami.

Rem wasn't exceptionally beautiful either. But, compared to other shinigami, to those creatures of death that appeared in the human's nightmare, she was elegant. That must've been what caught Ryuk's attention.

The two shinigami met in the human world, during the Kira incident. It had really changed Ryuk by heart, much to his own surprise. That didn't only mean Light's actions, but also Rem's. It had been the first time he'd seen affection coming from a shinigami, how much she cared for Misa. It amused him, in a way. But how she'd threatened Light, it was something he'd never forget about her.

The time he had spent with Rem, with or without their humans, was fun. They talked a lot, about sometimes random things, their humans, or even about the shinigami realm. The last topic was completely discussed quickly though, as their lives had been very one-sided. On that point Ryuk did not like Rem, she never wanted to do anything fun with him. Sometimes she agreed, only to keep him from asking over and over again. He often made a fool of himself, making him look like a clown, though. Once they tried to find her favorite fruit, for example, but with no avail.

It was incredible how, with time, she had taught him to care. But, unlike her, he did not care for a human, but for her. He thought she did not care for him though, the always cackling, bored shinigami. She was too busy caring for Misa.

He saw the only creature that he ever cared for die in front of his own eyes, as she had turned into dust. She entered the room, phasing through the wall, followed by Ryuk coming from the opposite one. His expression was grim, unlike his normal behavior. He nodded slowly, seeing whose name she was writing. She nodded back in acknowledgement, smiling weakly as she dissolved into sand, leaving words unsaid. She cared for him as well.

He looked at her remainings.

He just took a breath

and

softly said:

"Goodbye."


End file.
